immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption
The two men walked under Laar's twin suns, wearing sunglasses and holding attache cases. They were in for business. Fred Hyrule and Destro Voltaire stopped at the palace gates and were met by armed men. Destro nodded to Hyrule, and proceeded to knock one of the men down with the case, while Hyrule drew a dagger and srated stabbing the men. Before any of them could fire a single shot Voltaire had activated a portable EMP and disabled their weapons. "Government flunkies," complained Voltaire, kicking one of the disarmed men in the stomach. Hyrule knocked a few teeth off another person, then grabbed the last one. "Open the gates." *** "What is the meaning of this?" Marcoro sat behind his desk. "Palace intrusion?" His aide, Jerry Loham, nodded quickly, "They used one of the guards to let them in." "Blasphemy! There has not been an invasion on the palace for years! Is it Joesephine's troops? If so, the United States of Marconesia are at war!" "It's not, sir. It's just two men." Marcoro screamed with rage. "GUARDS! BRING THEIR HEADS TO ME! CUT OUT THEIR LUNGS AND OFFER THEM TO THE GODS OF-" "Looking for us?" Voltaire raised Hyrule's EMP device and sent the wave across the room, disabling the palace guards' weapons. The lights went out as Hyrule ran up and started decapitating all the guards. When the lights came on again, they were all dead. "Calm down. We only kill your men because they tried to kill us." Hyrule sheathed the knife. "Now, we need work." Loham poked his head from behind Marcoro's table. "You're mercenaries." The two men looked at each other. "You could say that," concluded Voltaire. Marcoro trembled with anger. "I should have you fed to the lions." "You could try," Hyrule and Voltaire said in unison. Two attache cases slammed onto the tabletop in front of him. "Now, we would like to help you wipe Nontartica off the map," Voltaire said, "and sell you weapons." "Weapons? You're also arms dealers?" "Sort of." "Why would you do this?" "If one nation suddenly becomes all-powerful, I think you'll be able to advance much faster and defeat the others. This war has been going on for too long." From the case he took out a cross-section of Nontartica. "We have determined that the most vulnerable area of North - nevermind the south - Nontartica is under it. If we can detonate a nuclear warhead there, we'll sink the whole thing." Marcoro shook his head. "There is an identification field out there. It registers the data of anyone who enters. If it is the enemy, for example, us, the defense systems automatically activate." "That's why we're going to do it ourselves," Hyrule said and plunged the dagger into Marcoro's oak desk, "that's why you need us." *** At Omega Tower, Sullivan picked up the phone and listened for a few moments. "What? Why does Hyrule need a submarine? For reconnaissance purposes? Okay, I'll lease it to him. No, no. One of the old models. Why? Well, he's known for blowing shit up, that's why! Just let me report this to James..." *** The sub coursed under the force field with ease, continuing until it halted under the centre of the iceberg that was Nontartica. Hyrule was busy modifying the onboard reactor to melt down, and Voltaire was talking to Marcoro's men over the radio. It was going to happen soon, and the plan was that the two men could escape in high-speed underwater vehicles while the submarine detonated and turned Noth Nontartica to mush. Hyrule saw something flash at the corner of his eye. Outside, another huge submarine flickered into existance. The Confederate symbol was painted on its hull, and at one of its portholes the uncaring face of Jim Sarcos stared at them. "They sent Sarcos!" Hyrule shouted to his partner. "I told you not to put it through official channels!" came the reply. "The reactor's wired to blow. No going back now." The pair headed for the escape pod bay in the submarine's stern. The ship shook. The escape pods burst into flames, then detonated. "Shit!" Voltaire screamed. *** Sarcos saw he couldn't prevent the reactor meltdown - it could blow at any point. Instead he ordered a shift back to the previous universe, unable to stop the nuclear submarine from detonation. The waters became clearer as the sub shifted back under the North pole of A01. And Nontartica fell.